Jareth Sat Upon His Throne
by electric violinist
Summary: Shameless MarySue! Jareth has an evil plan which involves some English teenagers, and no Sarah, sorry if you like her. Please please read and review! Its quite funny actually.
1. Default Chapter

Friendship.  
  
Jareth sat upon his throne, wondering if any other silly little girls would wish away their little brothers or sisters. He enjoyed his little game very much, and had learned that creating himself a myth on earth was as good a way to attract potential "visitors" as any. He was a sadist, in a way, even if he had to wait for the girls to ask. And it was ever so boring waiting for them. Some people he knew though were worth waiting for.  
  
Carol and Emily were really quite silly. They laughed at almost anything, cried at everything else, and fancied almost anything in leather trousers and a trenchcoat. They were easily excited, very giggly, but they had found themselves a slice of happiness in each other's friendships that very few other people could boast of. They were very important to each other. They often played some very silly games, even though at 16 years old they really should have grown out of it. Their philosophy on life would have been the envy of many great minds, even though it was so very personal and changed slightly occasionally. They had short and long lasting teenage obsessions, like any teenage girl, and, like any teenage girl in the real world they were not the most gorgeous people in the world. Despite the understanding of most teenage girls, however, Carol and Emily knew that this was not the be all and end all of everything. They were both very special though, and very beautiful to the right eyes. Beauty is measured beyond the clearness and symmetry of the face. One of the silly games they liked to play was focused on the characters they had seen on a film. The Labyrinth was one of their teenage obsessions, which they both believed they would grow out of by the time they left for university, if such a thing ever happened. They dreamt of a Goblin King that came in the night, who was a perfect gentleman, if rough, and who loved them very much. This should have ruined their friendship through jealousy, were it not for the deep knowledge of both of them that such a character did not exist. They occasionally wished themselves or each other away, finding the whole process hilariously amusing.  
  
Unfortunately life wasn't fun when they were at school. To be accepted in a school is a difficult job for any teenager, and if you're different in any way to what is accepted and fashionable at that point in time, then chances are you'd be hassled about it. Carol and Emily were David Bowie fans, and at their school this piece of information was the ticket others used to mess up their lives. They were constantly picked on, played tricks on and subjected to annoying jokes about them. Although there was never too much harm being caused, it was enough to hurt, but really it caused more anger than pain. After a particularly bad day at school, they went to Emily's house and talked about the day's events. The more they talked the more angry they felt, and upset as well. 'I don't understand this,' Emily told Carol. 'We've never done anything to upset anyone.' Carol smiled at Emily, 'Don't worry,' she replied. 'As long as we're together we'll be OK. You know we're strong when we're together.' They both smiled and sat, lost in their own thoughts. 'I wish Jareth would hurry up and take us away,' Carol grinned, 'at least then we'd be away from all of this. Shame he doesn't actually exist.' 'It's worth another try,' Emily replied. 'Come on.' So once again the girls called on the goblin king, rephrasing the sentence, changing names round, wishing each other away, then themselves, and still nothing was happening.  
  
Eventually they gave up in the realisation that it was quite pointless. They sat back down and just thought to themselves, thoroughly depressed by their lives, and wishing there was more justice.  
  
  
  
From his realm Jareth watched the two girls. Neither of them really believed in his existence. They didn't have any real faith in him. Jareth felt slightly angered at this, the thought that he was merely something to giggle and laugh about. He was more than that. He'd show them. He watched as they sat back defeated and lonely at their attempts. He thought them slightly pathetic. He wasn't going to pluck them out of their lives at that very moment just because they requested it. He didn't follow anyone's orders. Of course he'd come and take them eventually, but when the time was right. Besides, it was quite amusing watching their lives take course. They were strong together, and Jareth looked forward to seeing what would happen when they were separated. Separation would break them down. And of course, they both shared that same weakness: him  
  
Jenna Hapson had been planning this all week. Emily arrived in school a few minutes before Carol. She sat in her usual seat as far away from Jenna Hapson and co as she could, not wanting a confrontation. She heard a few giggles from the crowd, but decided they were just being their usual pathetic selves. Then Carol arrived and it was registration.  
  
The first lesson that day was French; in which a class of 32 was crammed into a room where 28 was a squeeze. Carol and Emily sat together as usual with their good friend Collette just in front of them. To their surprise and great discomfort, Jenna Hapson and one of her nameless faceless followers sat right behind them. For no apparent reason Hannah stood up and walked to the front of the room, absentmindedly knocking Carol's pencil case to the floor. "Well excuse us!" called Emily to the back of the trendy. "Don't worry," said Carol sighing. She leant over to retrieve it, but it was gone. She sat up confused but as Madame Carpentier entered the room she was too shy to make a fuss. Part way through the lesson one of Jenna Hapson's nameless faceless followers asked to go to the toilet. Thirty seconds after she had left the room the fire alarm went off. The class trooped out to the playground with Madame at the lead. While waiting to be let back in, Carol noticed a group of Jenna's followers sneak out from the bushes at the side of the playground. They instantly joined the rest of the gang, and they all giggled in unison. The Head gave a speech on showing your friends your brave enough to stand up for your crimes, not just commit them, and then allowed everyone back into the school.  
  
The lesson was long and dull and grammar related. Everybody was pleased when it was over. Carol was very fed up because no one had yet returned her pencil case. Emily picked up her bag and brought it to her lap. She recognised Carol's pencil case immediately. She sighed at the stupidity of the idiots who had thought that funny, and picked it up to return to her friend. She realised that the outside of the pencil case was lined with chewing gum, and was stuck down to her bag. It was disgusting and she was suddenly very, very angry and felt very sick.  
  
"You stupid Bitch!" she shouted at the smirking Jenna Hapson, and grabbed her stuff and stormed out, followed by Carol and Collette. They stopped in the toilets where they tried to wash away some of the gum, and Carol generally told everyone not to stress. "They're just a load of stupid girls," said the level-headed Collette, "You're above them" "That's what everyone says," snapped Emily. "Sorry," said Colette. "No, it was just me being annoying. I'm sorry." Colette gave her a hug to show there were no hard feelings. After a second Carol joined in. Nothing needed to be said; they all knew what each other were thinking. "Look," said Collette "I'm gonna explain to Madame Carpentier what just happened. She's probably really confused." "OK" said Carol. They watched her go, all their thoughts flying through their heads in a random order. Only one stayed. "He's such a sadist!" said Carol. "Yeah he could have taken us away before all that happened," said Emily. They both laughed shyly. "I know," said Carol, "It's half term soon, let's book a holiday." Emily laughed loudly. "No, you can get really cheep ones last minute." "Yeah, but you never know where you're gonna end up." "So? Take a chance. I've got something like £300 spare in savings. We could find somewhere for that." "OK" said Em, after a pause "but I can't go above £150." "£200?"  
  
"Ok but I won't have any spending money!"  
  
To the girls surprise they shortly found themselves on an aeroplane to Cyprus. They were gonna be staying in a four star hotel, but they had to leave the day after they bought the tickets. They were amazed at the hotel - it was beautiful, and the staff were so helpful, though they soon became far less helpful when they realised that the girls had no money to tip. Dinner was not included in the price, so the girls tended to eat at cheaper places, but saved for dinner at the hotel's impressive on the middle day of the holiday. The waiter sat them at a bit of a crummy table, the news of the two broke English girls having spread quickly, and the girls looked around at all the rich people eating their dinner. They noticed a rather bizarre man sitting at an empty table, which should have been big enough for more than ten people. They recognised him instantly but couldn't quite believe their eyes. Eventually Carol whispered "Em, Em, Is that Mike Garson?!" "I'm not sure," she answered, "but there's only one way to find out!" She stood up leaving Carol to look around embarrassed and bewildered as she watched her friend approach her idol's famous pianist. Then she followed her. "Excuse me, are you Mike Garson?" "Who wants to know?" came the answer. "Two of his biggest fans!" Em shot back, trying to look lovable. "Well yes I am," he answered. "Wow," said Carol. "Er, could we have your autograph? We think you're the best pianist in the world." Mike Garson appeared sufficiently flattered by this and obliged. Em and Carol were about to leave completely thrilled when he said, "You don't fancy coming to a party tonight do you? I mean we're running a bit short on women at the moment. David doesn't have as many groupies as he used to." He laughed. "David Bowie's gonna be there?" "Yeah. He's paying for it." "Are you being serious?" asked Carol, thinking it to good to be true. "Yep. It's in here later tonight. Then it will probably work its way upstairs." He laughed again.  
  
"We'll be there." They forgot about dinner and made a hasty retreat to their rooms. Carol and Emily immediately got to work on making themselves look beautiful. Just before they were about to leave, Em decided to ring Collette to tell her the great news. After a few rings Collette answered. Emily said "Hi," and then the phone went dead. "Hello," she said. "Beeep" the phone replied. "That's strange," said Emily, looking at Carol, when suddenly a crash of thunder made them both jump. They giggled at this silly reaction, but suddenly broke off when they heard a crashing at the window. They looked out and saw an owl seemingly trying to get in. There was a knock at the door, which made them both turn. Then the window flew open and the girls screamed and froze. A tall figure appeared at the window, and they both screamed again. They ran for the door and opened it and ran through to where the hall should have been. 


	2. Chapter 2

Emily woke up slowly, and didn't open her eyes instantly. She opened them slowly after just lying still for a moment and let them adjust to the light. The bed was wonderfully comfortable. She loved hotels. She rolled onto her side and looked at the painting on the wall. She hadn't really noticed it before; she wasn't an artist. It was of an amazing castle, surrounded by a beautiful forest, filled with all the shades of green that there are, and also a large maze. In the middle ground was a short hunched figure, like a peasant collecting wood. It looked like an old woman, as it was painted in great detail with a very wrinkly face, with beady eyes. The thing that hit Emily the most, however, was how hairy the creature was. It was covered in hair, apart from its small face. It was also green. Why would a hotel in Cyprus have a painting of a goblin on a wall? She panicked, and looked round at where Carol's bed should have been. All she saw was another wall, this one bear and a lot closer than it should have been. She sat up with a start, only now taking in the whole room. She was terrified. She took a deep breath and screamed. Somewhere in the air a deep masculine voice laughed.  
  
Carol awoke with a start. She instantly knew something was wrong and sat up abruptly. Panicking, she noticed she was in a completely unknown room, and ran to the door and tugged at it in desperation. It wouldn't budge. Scanning the room in terror, the white walls gleamed at her, and she stumbled to the barred window and tried to see out. Instantly she felt a magical presence hit her like a bullet, and she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
  
Emily had tried the door, and the window, and was trying to think of other possible escape routes. She sat back on the bed, the only piece of furniture in the room and thought of a way out. "There isn't one." Emily started. The voice had come from behind her, though she hadn't heard anyone come in, so she span around. The man who had come was the same as the one that had appeared at the window in the hotel. "Who are you?" she said after a long pause. "You know very well who I am, my dear." "Look this isn't funny," she said backing away a bit, "Who are you, where are we, and why am I here?" "You asked me to take you away and I did," he mocked, "you should be grateful for what I've done for you." "Where's Carol?" "You know the answer to that as well." "I don't know who you are, but you have no right to keep me here! I want to go home!" "What's said is said!" He smirked. "You sick bastard, let me go!!!" She shrieked and ran at him. His mismatched eyes were suddenly no longer filled with humour; they had suddenly gone much darker. He had grabbed her wrists before she even noticed the movement. "I will do as I wish," he said, "and you will regret calling names like that." Emily felt sick at that, and felt the blood drain form her face, as she watched his eyes. He slowly let go of her wrists, but moved his hands up to her face, and ran his gloved hand through her hair. "We have a long time in which to talk," he said. Despite her recent fear, Emily felt herself melting into his hands. She wanted him so much, but something told her she mustn't. "Go away, Jareth," she managed. "As you wish," he said. The hand slid slowly over her shoulder and down her arm. He took her hand in his and lifted to his face and kissed it. Then he was gone, and Emily was alone in the room.  
  
Carol, after recovering from her previous fall, was in a sheer state of panic. She had no idea where she was, or, more importantly why. Being on her own she was utterly terrified and extremely lonely. She sat on the bed provided, her only rational thoughts being of home, family and friends. A new wave of fear spread over her and she leapt up to the door and started trying to force it open, the whole time with a sense of being watched. "It's not going to open, my dear," said a low voice from behind, very close to her ear. Spinning around, she stared in horror as the dark figure came into view. She could not even scream. He smiled at her, obviously amused and his eyes burned with a seemingly hungry gaze. "Carol," he stated. She just continued to gaze at him, awe-struck and bewildered. "Who are you?" she managed in a timid voice. Jareth flashed another smile at her. "I think you already know that, since you were the one that wished yourself away. I'm just doing as instructed, my dear." He slipped a gloved hand round the back of her head and she tried to retreat but found herself locked between him and the door. "Please don't touch me," Carol whimpered. He ran his hand her hair and smiled at her again. "I'll do what I like to you." Carol's conscience was battling inside her. She desperately wanted Jareth, every time he looked into her eyes he made her one step closer to giving up and doing whatever he wanted. Just as she was thinking this he completely vanished Jareth watched both girls as they gazed frantically around the room, searching for what, not even they knew. He could feel their lust for him, and even some love for him. He was enjoying himself already, and the fun was only just getting started. 


	3. chapter 3

Carol was slipping away every second she was locked in that room. A glass of water had been deposited by her bed. When, she didn't know, but it was all she had to keep her going. She tried to think clearly, tried to tell herself that she'd never let the Goblin King reduce her to nothing again. But the thought of what he did last time wouldn't leave her head, and she knew that if he appeared again she'd be rendered helpless. With nothing else to do she climbed between the thin sheets and tried to sleep. Just as she was dozing off, Jareth's presence hit her. Startled, she tried to sit up, but found she was restrained somehow, she couldn't move. She looked around and saw there was nothing actually holding her down. She struggled frantically, confused as to why she couldn't move. "It's magic." Carol's eyes widened in shock and the Goblin King smiled. "What are you trying to do to me?!" "What's the matter? You asked for me to take you and I took you." "Well can I go now?" "No," the goblin King answered, "it doesn't work like that." "Please. I wanna go home. And I want to see Emily. Where is she? What have you done with her?"  
  
"I think you know that, my dear." Carol thought of her friend struggling through the labyrinth to save her in horror. "Anyway there's nothing you can do about it now is there? So rest love." With a swift movement, Jareth was standing next to her. "Do you know how perfect you are?" he almost whispered close to her ear, his voice sounding almost tearful. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Suddenly their lips were less than an inch apart. Carol was looking into his eyes. She wanted him desperately, but at the same time she was too scared, and she didn't want him to touch her again.  
  
Then their lips were touching. The kiss was passionate, but Carol was unsure. Then his hands were on her face, and through her hair. She could do nothing but pull him to her, the invisible bonds now completely gone. She felt complete for an instant. Then he was gone and she was on her own again.  
  
Emily was pacing up and down the room trying to get her head round everything. Everything had been going great - they were having a wonderful time in Cyprus - it was so funny. They had met the world's greatest pianist, and got his autograph. He'd invited them to a party, where they were going to meet David Bowie! Now she was locked in a little room on her own.  
  
She thought that there must be a way out. "Oh must there?" said Jareth. Emily spun round. "Shit, he can read my thoughts," she thought. "Yes, if you insist on thinking them so loudly." "Stop it!" she said. "You have no right! "I have every right, you asked to be taken away." "No! I asked... No!!!" She didn't know what she was saying. "I was looking for a way out of what was happening. I thought you didn't exist." "Well, that's a shame." He was bitter. "It's all very well, but there's nothing that you can do about it now, so you may as well just relax and let time take its course." Emily felt suddenly calm. She felt Jareth's gloved hand fall lightly on her shoulder and carefully turn her around to face him. "You know," he said softly, "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." With his other hand he gently lifted her chin so that their eyes met, and, with perfect precision, his lips met hers. Emily was dumfounded. She knew she wanted him like this, very much so, but she still knew it was wrong. She knew he didn't love her. She pushed him hard away from her and tried to look at the floor. He toppled a bit. He hadn't expected that. It angered him, the thought of a mortal girl defeating him again. Emily glanced at his face and was terrified at what she saw there. "Don't defy me Emily," he said, "I can be cruel! All this statement did was make Emily more resentful. "You've taken me away from my family and friends," she said. "You've stopped me from meeting David Bowie, and locked me in tiny little room and tried to kiss me! What can you do to me now?" She instantly regretted that. The slap round her face hurt but not as much as the back of her head hitting the wall. She sank to the floor, winded, but Jareth was suddenly above her, a large clump of her hair in his hand, and dragging her to her feet. He pulled her face to his and kissed her roughly this time. With the back of her head against the wall she couldn't even move away. And then there was the kiss; it was delicious. She felt the pleasurable sensation in her mouth, and to her surprise she found her own lips reacting to it. It was very enjoyable. Her hands moved upwards of their own accord and were suddenly on his face and running over his beautiful blonde hair. Then suddenly he pushed her away. She hit the wall again with a thud. She shut her eyes for a second, her whole body aching. When she opened them again he was gone. She felt something she hadn't since she was a very small child - a tear welled in her left eye. She brushed it away quickly. This was not the end. 


	4. chapter 4

Jareth was still angry with Emily. He took it out on a small goblin who happened to be in the vicinity, and felt a little calmer. She was very strong, and strangely she had a lot of control. Eventually he decided that this would make it more interesting and fun to wear her down. In a way he wanted Carol to resist in the same way, but maybe not, that would be too much hard work.  
  
Somewhere in the castle a young lad with short blond hair was carrying a tray of food, at the order of the Goblin King. Ben didn't like this. He wasn't a Goblin, and what gave Jareth the right to boss him about. He unlocked the door and proceeded into the room with the tray in front of him. The girl was sitting on the bed and had obviously jumped at the sound of the key in the lock. He said, "I've bought you some dinner." Emily had done a lot of thinking since arriving in the castle. She had no idea how long she had been there. The light from the window seemed perpetual and she didn't have a watch or could find a clock. Another problem was Collette; she would be annoyed at the phone call and either be scared or think that they were playing some nasty trick on her. And now a strange boy she had never seen before had made her jump out of her skin. She stood up slowly, her head still aching from her previous encounter with Jareth, and walked towards the boy. She felt the magic almost immediately. He looked at the boy's face - he had strange miss-matched eyes. "Who are you?" she asked quietly. "I'm Ben," came the answer. Emily thought carefully before asking another question. "Why are you here?" she tried. "I've bought you some dinner," was the predictable answer. "I mean why are you in the castle? Are you human? I thought all Jareth's servants were goblins."  
  
"Oh he makes exceptions for some people!" was all she got. Now Emily was annoyed. "OK," she said, "I don't care who you are, would you do me a favour? Please?" "Depends!"  
  
Emily gave up. "What do you want?" he asked, smiling. "Go and see my friend Collette. She should be at home. Tell her where we are and what has happened. She might know what to do about it." The boy was shaking her head. "Oh please," she said.  
  
"And face the wrath of Jareth? No thanks." "Please, I need you to." "No!"  
  
"Look, I'll do anything you want! What do you want?" "Nothing. I'm not doing it. Who knows what Jareth would do!" He started towards the door. "He's your brother isn't he?" Ben spun round. "How did you know?" he demanded. "I can tell these things," she said, smiling. This annoyed Ben. "Look, don't play games with me, little girl, I can be just as powerful and dangerous as him so don't..." "Then what are you afraid of?" she interrupted.  
  
Ben swore at himself under his breath for that lie. He couldn't answer this girl. He looked at her and almost said something but thought better of it. "Well?" said Emily at length. "I'll think about it," he said, and disappeared. Emily was finding that really annoying and wished that she could do it.  
  
Carol was bored. Again she looked at where her watch should have been and swore when it wasn't there. She tapped her fingers, and stood up when she heard a key in the lock. Was Jareth entering in a normal way? A boy entered the room and ignored her as he put a tray of food down on a table, which seemed to have appeared from nowhere. He looked at her and suddenly smiled for no reason.  
  
"Eat, drink and be merry," he said. She looked at the food and then back at him. "Who are you?" she asked. He couldn't be bothered with the sequence again. "My name is Ben. Jareth is my brother, but I'm more like a servant. I have bought you some dinner, and yes I am terrified of the Goblin King." He went to leave. "Wait," called carol, "Will you do me a favour?" Ben groaned. "OK," he said loudly, "I'll go to your friend and hope Jareth doesn't kill me, or just possibly hope that he does. You humans are all the same. You just take take, take, take. You ask him to take you away, and all you do when he does is complain. Don't say anything, I'm going just prey for me, or whatever it is you do!" and with that he vanished. Carol was bemused and put out by this outburst. All she wanted was a trip to a flushable loo.  
  
Jareth swore.  
  
Colette was puzzled and very annoyed; not only had she been rung in the middle of the Monkees, but Emily had hung up before she could say anything. She had rung Emily's mobile, but nobody had answered. Now she was trying sleep in her ever-immaculate bed, dreaming of Monkees and Beatles, and was even more annoyed when a hand pulled on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and looked up into the face of a boy she had never seen before. Colette wasn't the sort of girl to scream. She surveyed the boy's face for a moment before punching him square in the face. "Ow," said the boy, "you know under your law I could have you for assault!" "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" "Very well," said Ben, "I've come because your friends asked me to. I am Ben, brother to Jareth, King of the Underground." "The underground doesn't have a King. There's an earl's court, and a Baron's court. There's even a Ken Livingstone, but there's no King." Ben chose to ignore this remark. "I have come from your friends. He has kidnapped them and locked them in separate rooms." "Oh I get it. This is their idea of a joke. You're someone one of them go off with in Cyprus, and now they're playing a joke on me. Come out Carol, the games up Em. Where are you?"  
  
"They're in the Castle. This isn't a joke. They thought you might be able to help them. I risked my neck to come to you." "You risked more than that, dear brother." Ben's face went a light shade of green, and he fell forward, landing on the floor with a small thud, his hair slightly covering his face. Collette spun round to where the new voice had come from. She saw a tall man with long blond hair, and weird eyes. He had striking similarities to the boy who seemed to be unconscious on the floor. "What the hell is going on?" Collette asked the world in general. "Nothing that effects you little girl," said the man. The boy on the floor groaned. "Come brother, we're going home." "No he's not! What have you done to him? He's staying here 'til he can move!" "Feisty, aren't we?" Jareth smirked. "Very well, I have bigger and more interesting fish to fry. I will warn you, my treacherous brother, I will return. You will learn to show respect for your elders and betters." He vanished. Collette was amazed and puzzled. Then the boy groaned again and she needed to tend to him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Emily was lying on her bed when Jareth stormed in. She tried to sit up but found that she couldn't. She struggled but found that it was no use and suddenly Jareth roared at her.  
  
"Even now. Even after everything that's happened you still defy me! I thought you were learning to accept me and be trustworthy, so I send my own brother to feed you. And you throw it all back in my face! You turn my brother against me and you try to escape." He slapped her hard around the face. She tried to curl into a little ball for protection, but the invisible bonds stopped her. She turned her face away only to have it pulled back roughly by the chin.  
  
"There is no escape!" He said right up to her face. He moved back to continue. "Luckily for you, and her, my brother didn't manage to convince your friend. Maybe she finds you untrustworthy to." He grabbed her wrists and dragged her off the bed. He bent them back a little. Then more.  
  
"I'm sorry," Emily managed. She closed her eyes as the pain in her wrists became unbearable.  
  
Jareth felt the anger well up inside him again. He threw the girl at the wall with a huge force, stunning her, and catching her before she fell with an arm under her neck, restricting her breathing.  
  
"You're sorry," he said, he hit her again, in the stomach this time, and once she fell to the floor he lifted her up again, his hands under her arms. "When will you learn?" he said softly, "I love you Emily Jefferson," he leant forward and whispered in her ear, "and I'm the only one that so much as cares what happens to you." She expected him to vanish as he normally did, but instead she felt him lightly massage her neck with his lips. Then suddenly he was biting her. She could feel the blood leaving as he sucked hard. She tried to scream but didn't have the energy. After quite a while he seemed to have had enough of this activity. He lifted his head and shook her violently, before throwing her to the floor, where she stayed as he stormed out of the room.  
  
  
  
"What did he do to you?" asked Collette, handing Ben a cup of tea. "I don't know exactly. Ii know it hurt," he answered, grinning slightly. He was liking Collette, at least a lot more than he liked Carol and Em right now. "Well are you gonna be ok?" asked Collette worried. "I'm fine," he answered, "It's your friends you should be worried about. I don't know what they thought they could achieve by sending me here, but it's not gonna be fun for them now he knows."  
  
"What'll he do to them?" asked Collette out of curiosity more than anything. "Only he knows that. Oh and them once it's happened." "So how can we rescue them?" "I'm not sure. Normally someone has to go through the labyrinth, but no one is this time. He's getting bored of the silly games he's expected to play, so this time he's skipping to the interesting bits."  
  
"Look, if this is a joke..." "It's not a joke," he said, "Look." He reached into a pocket and produced a crystal. Collette looked into it. Inside she saw an image of Carol looking dreadfully bored and sitting on a bed in an otherwise empty room.  
  
Carol decided that the problem with being kidnapped by the Goblin King wasn't the mad himself, it was the boredom while he wasn't there. She wondered how Emily was getting on in the labyrinth. She had tried peering out of the small barred window to see if she could see her. She couldn't even see the labyrinth let alone her friend. Judging by how unchanging the light was, she guessed that it wasn't even a real window. She decided to see what she could see through the window, again, for some reason she kept forgetting what she saw very soon after she looked. It was while she was looking out that she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was this time so it didn't surprise her. She turned to be face to face with the King. "Why did you vanish?" she asked, softly, "Didn't you enjoy the kiss?" "Oh, my dear Carol" he answered, smiling like he would to a child, "it had nothing to do with that. No, I simply had pressing matters to attend to. The same pressing matters that have bought me back again." "What's happened?" asked Carol, innocently. "People generally," he said, "I mean that broadly - not humans as such. Everyone is betraying me, even my own brother." "Was he the boy that came in earlier?" "Yes. I sent him to give you some food, as I was worried about you, and found that I could not come myself. Straight after that he betrays me and joins my enemies. My own brother. I don't believe it!" He looked into Carol's eyes purposely. She had not understood the meaning of his speech. She took his hand from her shoulder and smiled at him. He felt belittled. His fiery temper got the better of him. He grabbed both her hands and held them above her head against the wall. It was suddenly turned around - she was confused and scared and he was higher than her. "I don't think you fear me enough," he said angrily into her ear. "Now," he said letting go of her hands and sitting on a chair which appeared behind him. Carol tried to lower her hands but found they wouldn't move, they were held in real chains this time. "If I find that you've said anything that could be interpreted as encouragement to him I will be very angry. Do I make myself crystal clear?" Carol was terrified. Just a moment ago Jareth had seemed so gentle. Now he was behaving like an ogre. "I haven't done anything," she said meekly. "You're sure about that?" "Yes. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't understand." "I hope that's true. If I found you to be untrustworthy, well, not even I know what I'd do." He walked closer looking into her eyes. She looked away terrified. "Carol?" he continued, "is there something you want to tell me?" he managed to catch her eye, and she couldn't look away. "If there is, I think you'd better start talking" "OK," she said, "I asked him to do me a favour. He must have taken it the wrong way. He spouted a load of nonsense and ran off. I really didn't know what he was talking about!" "Oh, Carol, Carol, Carol!" the Goblin King smirked. "What am I to do with you?" He smiled evilly and surveyed her up and down. Carol tried to move into the wall, wishing it would swallow her up. "Mmmm," he said, for effect more than anything, "I think I am going to enjoy this." He slid a hand behind her neck and the other around her waist. "This is going to hurt," he whispered. He bit deep into the pale flesh on her neck. She let out a loud moan but could manage little else. It was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. Eventually she felt herself drifting away. Slowly everything went black. When she awoke she was lying on the bed alone with a pain in her neck and feeling of weakness throughout her whole body.  
  
"Well I think they still have the 13 hours thing, and before the end of it they have to say the lines."  
  
"What lines?" asked Collette. Ben looked at her as if she had something phenomenally stupid. "You know," he said. Collette shook her head. "My will is as strong as yours, and all that. Just not the beginning bit I s'pose 'cos they haven't fought their way there and he hasn't stolen a baby."  
  
"But do they know they have to say it?" "Aahh, probably not. They both think they're like the baby and the other is doing the labyrinth. They think the other has to say the line when probably both of them do. Quite clever of Jareth I think."  
  
"Yes, very clever, but can we help them? Tell them what's happening or something. Make them see each other." Ben pondered. He didn't want to get into even more trouble with Jareth, but there was something about Collette he just wanted to obey. He wanted her to love him for it. "There's one thing I can do, but after that they have to do it for themselves." They both looked at the crystals.  
  
Carol was sitting on the bed, worrying about her health and whether or not she was now actually dead and a vampire. She was very surprised when the door opened and of it's own accord. She looked around and tried to feel Jareth's presence. She couldn't. She took a deep breath and ran for it.  
  
Em jumped as the door crashed into the bedpost next to it. Terrified of another of Jareth's attacks, she backed into a corner. When nobody came she looked around quickly before sneaking out of the room.  
  
Jareth swore and threw the crystal he was holding at a goblin. He would get revenge on his treacherous little brother, but for now he just had to stop the girls talking to each other. 


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Emily saw when she got out of her room was a staircase. She ran up it - it seemed the only direction. As she reached the top she paused searching for a way out. That was when she saw it. There was a staircase at a right angle to the one she had just climbed. She followed it with her eyes and saw thousands of staircases - some sideways, some upside down. She looked around and saw Carol. She screamed her best friend's name. Carol appeared to be standing looking confused at the other end of this strange enormous hall, apparently standing on a wall.  
  
Carol heard her name. She followed the sound and saw her best friend standing at the top of what appeared to be a staircase at right angles to the wall. "Em," she screamed and ran in her direction. Up and down staircases the girls ran towards each other. Their progress was slow, but they made progress. Somewhere in the middle of the hall they both stopped suddenly and looked down. There was a short silence as they both tried to find the bottom of the drop. They couldn't find it. Carol's heart sank. She gave up. She leant back against the wall beside her, put her head in her hands and cried. Emily stayed where she was and looked down. She estimated the gap to be about 2 and a half metres. She tried to remember how far she had jumped last time they had done long jump, and couldn't remember. She considered whether or not she had actually gone to the lesson, and then realised that it didn't actually matter. She was going to jump; there was no other real choice, except stay in the castle forever as one of Jareth's Goblins. "Carol, I've got to try," she said. Carol sat up, new hope filling her face. She held out her hand as far over the edge as she could, to catch her friend if need be. Emily took a few steps back, and a few very deep breaths. She ran a few steps and jumped. Carol leaned further forward. Her hand was trembling. She could see Emily's face, wearing her concentration expression. She tried to make her own look comforting and realised that she didn't know how. She looked into Emily's eyes, and then her visions swam. Everything went cloudy and swirled into one. Then everything went black. Emily didn't know if she was going to make it or not. She didn't know how far she had left, she just knew she had to do it. Then something hit her from the side.  
  
  
  
"They've given up," said Ben, "Both of them!" "Have they run out of time?" asked Collette. "I don't know." "OK, look into the crystal."  
  
Jareth appeared in Emily's room in a long black cloak and the atmosphere of smugness known to winners. She on the other hand couldn't even look at him. "I suppose you heard the clock?" he stated woodenly, "and of course you know what that means!"  
  
Emily nodded. Her time was up, it was thirteen o'clock and there was no way out anymore, she would live in Jareth's castle forever. She would never see her friends again, never see her family.  
  
"Don't take it so badly," he said, "none of them cared for you anyway." She shot him a look to see if he was being serious. He was. She looked away again, amazed. She thought about the statement. "Carol fought her way through the labyrinth for me. She must care." "She didn't make it though, did she," he smirked. "That's not her fault!" "Oh, you misunderstand the labyrinth. Anyone who cares enough for the person they're saving can do the labyrinth. She gave up on numerous occasions. I tried very hard to help her, sending little reminders of you to make her carry on. But you saw her, she even gave up on that simple jump in the hall, you saw her. She gave up on you. You might be free now if she cared for you."  
  
"I don't believe you," said Emily, holding back the tears with all her might, and believing every word.  
  
"Oh you do," he said, "You see Emily, Emily dear, you and I were made for each other. You love me, whatever you tell yourself." "I don't!" "You do. You love me more than anything in the world, more than Collette, more than Carol, more than you love yourself. And I love you, I always have and I always will!" "You lust Jareth, you don't know how to love!" "I love you Emily!" "No Jareth, you're just an evil bastard who kidnaps babies. You don't even know what love is. You have to have compassion to love, Jareth. If you loved me you wouldn't have locked me up in a tiny room like an animal for thirteen hours. You wouldn't have hurt me, you wouldn't even have touched me roughly!" "And you think that love is like what they have in films! It can only happen to the goodies, and then it's all roses, chocolates and smiles. You think it's always the same for everyone. Well let me tell you something, Emily Jefferson. There are different types of love. It happens differently to different people." He grabbed her round the waist and held her to him. "Look into my eyes Emily Jefferson and tell me you don't love me." Emily looked and melted instantly. She didn't care about the future or the past. She didn't care about Collette or Carol, all she cared about was the man holding her, the man who, at this moment in time, was her everything, all she had, and she loved him. Jareth could have laughed at how easy it had been. "You love me," he said simply and kissed her passionately. She didn't push away this time, but kissed back just as passionately. She stopped suddenly as she felt him lift her skirt. He kissed her again, and she let him continue. Soon she was standing there in just her underwear. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed where he put her down as he undressed himself. He was fascinating. A word so rarely used for that event, at that time, with those emotions. Emily was a virgin, she admitted that to herself, and at first, that rugged form that was Jareth began to become no more a fantasy and everything a terrifying nightmare. The morals that had been programmed into her at birth were discarded. Where was the sanity? She didn't see him as naked, just knew that she was naked, aroused and vulnerable. Was she willing? Yes. Was she scared? Yes. He never took his eyes away from that frozen eye contact and then from that coldness in his eyes came the incredible warmth. She sucked in her breath and  
  
clung to his shoulders, digging her nails in. He looked at her, almost compassionately, knowing of her pain, feeling it. That didn't make him stop. He let out a playful growl and used every ounce of energy he had to make her scream. And scream she did. She felt blind and deaf, everything whizzing past her in a daze, if this was sex then she wanted to remain celibate. He ground away, his breath becoming ragged, his victory in sight. He reached that victory with an amazing climax and he felt her shudder beneath him, becoming weak in his arms. He lay her down and sat up, catching his breath. She looked up at the ceiling, spots dancing in her vision, and then looked back to him. But he was gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Emily didn't sleep long. The window kept shovelling light into the room and eventually she had to open her eyes. She wanted to see the beautiful blond hair of her lover. He wasn't even in the room. She looked all around but could find him nowhere. She suddenly regretted everything. The tears welled in her eyes, and this time she couldn't hold them back.  
  
Carol sat on the bed and played with the dust on the floor. There was dripping somewhere in the room and it began to drum menacingly through her ears and into her brain. It was his drum roll and almost on command he appeared, the wanderer returns. He seemed smugger than before and sat beside her as if they were old school friends. She didn't dare to look at him.not into those eyes.again. Why wasn't anyone here? Why was the whole world so oblivious to this surging energy that was bubbling beneath their very feet? He placed a confident hand on her knee and she looked up at him with pitiful eyes. "Not yet, my dear," he murmured, "If I did it to you now, there would be no more to do and the fun would end.I leave you in anticipation."  
  
Colette gazed at the castle before her and sighed, "Doesn't look like Cyprus," She mumbled.  
  
Ben stood slightly behind her, enjoying his freedom while it lasted. The place was eerily silent and a soft wind blew. He tried to straighten his hair up and realised that Colette needn't bother with hers, she was wearing a green wool hat. "Why the hat?" He asked curiously, "Why the clothes?" She scoffed at his meagre attire. "You can't defeat him." the blond began again. "Watch me," "He's all powerful," "You're sayin' I'm not?" She gave him a raised eyebrow. When he turned to look at her again she was already strolling towards the big iron doors. She laughed at the almost quaintness of it all and gave a polite knock. No answer. "How rude!" She laughed, turning to Ben and finding he was no longer there. "Git!" she called and continued knocking.  
  
Emily lay on the bed, tears in her eyes, her most treasured physical and mental gift having been snatched from her. She listened to a dripping noise from outside the window when suddenly another sound caught her ears. "He's done it!" she rejoiced at Ben's success and leapt to the window, finding it seal up in front of her. It seems Jareth had heard Colette too.  
  
Colette plagued the door happily until finally it creaked open and there, before her stood a silent, black haired boy. She watched as he raised his finger to his lips and whispered, "Shhh!" "Who are you?" She asked. No answer. She was slowly growing weary of all these games. "Who are you!?" She growled, pulling at his ear. He murmured something and she strained to hear it. "What? I'm sorry I'm deaf in one ear.speak up!" "Paul," He whispered again, "Paul," he said again. "I heard you the second time," She giggled slightly and barged past into the vast hall that greeted her. Immediately she was stopped by a strange force and, after several attempts to fight it, gave up. A bright light began to shine and she saw a tall man sitting on a throne before her. "Who are you?" he scowled "Well, I'm not a door to door saleswoman!" She spoke unafraid, before laughing as she remembered a Monkees' song of a similar name. "You'll regret crossing my path," He laughed louder, drowning her out.  
  
"We haven't even been introduced before you annihilate me!" She laughed with him, playing his game. "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins and Lord of the Underground!" "I am Colette Harper, unemployed musician and keeper of tasteful music!" She scoffed in his face.  
  
"Michael!" Jareth called to the black haired boy, "Lock her in a cell, I'll deal with her later!" "I thought his name was Paul?" Colette asked confused. "That's me," An identical boy whispered, coming out of the shadows. Colette shook her head with the confusion and easily pushed Michael aside as he tried to grab her.  
  
"You should feed 'em more.might be a little tougher!" She smiled smugly, rolling up her sleeves.  
  
The young girl before him intrigued Jareth, firstly because she seemed to show no sign of attraction to himself, which was very strange. "You have a weakness, my dear, and I'll find it!" and with that he vanished and everything went black.  
  
Carol had fallen asleep from anxiety and lay, snug and safe in blissful sleep. Slowly she was awoken by the sound of singing. She gently opened her eyes and was almost too scared to look around. She peeked under her blanket and then the familiar words hit her, the ones she had heard so many times before. "We're just trying to be friendly, come watch us sing and play, we're the young generation, and we've got summit to say, hey, hey we're the." "Colette!" Carol leapt up from under the blanket. "Hey babe," Colette beamed, completely stoned and seeming slightly drunk as well. "What's wrong with you?" "Got caught!" "Why are you here?" "Go on ask me another!" Carol leapt back from the sudden noise that had escaped her friend and shuffled away a bit. "Just minding my own business." Colette told the door, mindlessly,  
  
"And what happens, I get dragged here.just about remembered my hat!" "You're not Colette," Carol spoke coldly. "W.What?"  
  
"You're not Colette, Colette is never like this!" "How do you know?" "'Coz she's my friend!" Colette lolled her head back against the wall and let out a shrill laugh, scaring Carol immensely,  
  
"You're very good!" She beamed and slowly transformed into the figure that Carol had dreaded and yearned for since she had arrived. Jareth stood before her and smiled. "You're brighter than you look, you look for what's deeper and aren't fooled by mere looks, I'm impressed."  
  
Carol was silent and watched him leave; it wasn't her time.yet. 


	8. Chapter 8

"The door won't budge!" Ben smiled at her smugly, scratching his head and rattling several chains in the process. "You give up too easily!" Colette called back to him, kicking the door hard for a fourth time. "I'm just right! Told you, told you that you couldn't defeat him!" "Shut-up!"  
  
There was damp and spiders everywhere; it seemed that Jareth had unknowingly found Colette's fear, but not her weakness.  
  
Emily lay on the bed, still hot and bothered from what had just happened, a pain raging through when she thought how weak she was and what Jareth must be doing to her friends.  
  
He had probably done the same to Carol and killed Colette or something, she didn't seem the type to give in to his romantic side.  
  
Colette sat by Ben's feet and sighed. He listened intently as he heard sweet words come from her mouth and she chanted to keep herself sane. "Riu Riu Chiu la badari vara, Riu Riu Chiu la badari vara." "What's that?" He asked wistfully from his chained state. "Spanish." she continued chanting, closing her eyes and feeling the power of the words. Clutched in her hand she held a small crucifix on a chain, which aided in banished her own demons before she would challenge those of Jareth.  
  
Carol knew that she had to be strong, she had to find a way to escape, to show him that she couldn't be beaten. There must be a reason why he was tormenting her this way, putting off that vital moment until the very last second.  
  
"Hey I remembered something." Ben remembered something, "What now?" "Jareth.I know why he's doing this." "Why?"  
  
"It's February right? Leap year right? He has a chance to boost his power." "How?"  
  
"It worked for the likes of Lucifer. You have to find a friendship as strong as steel and virgin pure, and break it with love. There are technicalities." "What.what?"  
  
"Well, he must make love to one of them, two days before the 29th, then make love to the other on the 29th.then he will have all the power he needs." "But it's already the 28th.that means he's already." Colette panicked. Ben just gave a solemn nod and looked up towards the floors above.  
  
Every minute seemed an hour, dragging itself wearily by. There was the sound of music, which echoed around the empty halls and corridors. The goblins were rejoicing, soon they would be the servants of a man whose powers were as great as Lucifer, and just as deadly. He would no longer be lord of the Underground, but lord of the world. There was no way to stop him.  
  
"There must be a way to stop him." Colette paced the floor, struggling to see in the dark. "There is no way!" A voice came from behind her. She knew who it was immediately and looked to find piercing eyes. "There is.I'll find it." She promised. He gave a sharp click of his fingers and there was light. He wore a smug smile and grinned fiendishly. "You're not attracted to me at all are you?" "Nope!" Colette beamed back, "Why?" "Well, you're too domineering for a start, you're moody, bossy, old." she gained a sharp slap for that one. "See!" She hissed, rubbing her jaw. "You can't stop me, I'm halfway there already." He purred, pointing to the floor above, "A magnificent lay," he smiled, looking round to greet his brother's pitifully miserable face. "You're just a big-headed pervert," Colette spoke confidently, ducking this time when his hand whistled towards her. He grew angered but admired her spirit. She gave him a winning smile and her confidence felt threatening. "I.I'll offer you a deal." he began.  
  
Carol was so bored, she could feel her jaw setting and her mind slowly going numb. The dripping was still pounding and she heard every noise that echoed around that miserable room. Then suddenly she heard a foreign noise and she turned to see the door swing open energetically. She knew it was probably another trick, but she would have done anything to get out of the room. In one leaping bound, she left the room. The corridors were long; not like she remembered and they were dark, dank and menacing. There was door after door after door, each locked. She couldn't actually see an end to the corridor, then suddenly she saw a shaft of light breaking through the corridor, and she ran towards it. She peered in through the door and saw a large banquet table laid out with immense preparations. There was one lone figure at the head of the table and he beckoned her. Jareth was dressed in his best dinner outfit, looking the most handsome, yet terrifyingly evil he had been since she first met him. Looking down she noticed that she was no longer  
  
wearing what she had arrived in, but a beautiful dinner gown. She looked up at him and blushed.  
  
"What's all this for?" She asked meekly. "All for you, just for you.you didn't think I'd hurt you did you?" She shook her head, even though she didn't mean to and sat down near his side. "I never thought I'd meet you, not like this, this kind of stuff just happens in fiction," she murmured  
  
"I'm flattered, so does that make me your Prince Charming?" She looked to the floor, could she really tell him that she loved him, or did she love him? Was it just lust and adolescent stupidity? "Be honest to yourself Carol," He smiled, running a long cold finger along her jawline.  
  
"Where's Emily.and Colette?" "They're safe, Emily was honest to herself and Colette? Well, she's made up her own mind." "What do you mean?" "You'll find out soon enough." Jareth stretched out luxuriously, always quick with his answers.  
  
A meagre looking boy with black hair crept in with a plate of luscious food and placed it before Carol, followed by an identical boy, carrying an identical meal for Jareth. "Tuck in my dear," He gloated, "You'll need the energy." They ate silent. Carol could only feel the overwhelming presence that was Jareth and left as low as the dirt on his shoe, not having the confidence to even look at him, how could she? He was so powerful held her life in his hand. She was ravenous, but tried not to let it show, forcing herself to eat slowly, despite her hunger. Jareth was soon finished and he looked smug. He watched the quiet mouse before him pick helplessly at the food before her and somewhere, deep in that stone body with iron organs, his heart skipped a beat. He felt it and knew what it was. What a time to feel pity for this creature, he thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

After their meal, he stood up like the perfect gentleman and took her by the hand. He led her around his magnificent abode and smiled, delighted, when she showed genuine interest. But she was doubtful, why was he suddenly so kind and gentle, frightened of touching her in case she would shatter? She tried to puzzle it out and looked at him sideways, would his face give the answer? It didn't, and she knew it never would, he was a creature so much different to her, he left no unwanted expressions, you could never read his feelings through his body language. He wasn't human, and she had to realise that. As they entered the throne room she heard sweet melodic music and was in a blissful daze as Jareth lightly twirled her around with elegance he kept for special occasions. Her ball gown seemed to grow and soon she was wrapped in its splendour, twirling and gliding to that beautiful rhythm.  
  
"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Carol woke from that fantasy made reality and Jareth ceased to dance both gazing at the owner of the voice. Colette leant up against the doorframe and yawned rudely. "Come in my dear," Jareth turned on the charm once again. "Colette!" Carol ran up and hugged her friend; "It's really you?" "It's me alright," Colette stopped mid-sentence and looked at Jareth, who was shaking his head.  
  
"Tell her," He ordered Colette, implying Carol. Tell me what?" Carol begged for information. For a moment Colette looked shame faced and looked to the floor, the full impact on what she had done began to become all too apparent. But wasn't it what she wanted, what she had dreamed. She had known she was different, not just a loner but truly different and now Jareth had helped her become her full potential, but was it too much of a price? "You see Carol," Colette began, uncharacteristically stumbling on every word, "I.I don't wanna be me anymore, the whole living thing is a drag and.there was two ways to escape it.dying.or." she gave a look of guilt and then glared at Jareth. "Or what?" Carol pleaded "Or finding something else." With that she vanished and reappeared the other side of the room.  
  
Carol stood, mouth gaping. "You didn't.you're not." "I'm what I've always wanted to be, different, mystical, in control.it's what I was destined for."  
  
"You're a witch," Carol murmured, "Please! Sorceress if you don't mind.I don't go in for the pointed hat thing." "And.and what did you do in return?" Carol knew the score, she knew that you don't get something for nothing. "My home, along with.my mortality." Colette confessed, gliding over to a window and looking wistfully out of it. "I can't believe you'd do such a thing!" Carol felt tears now, and despite Jareth trying to comfort her, she felt like she was falling in a bottomless pit.  
  
"What does it matter to you anyway? You got what you want.you got taken away, you and Emily .you got what you want.well now I got what I want," Colette's truth rang sharply in her friend's ears and with that, she disappeared. Carol wriggled out of Jareth's arms and gazed at the empty hall before her. "I was going to tell you," He began, "She wasn't the type to become under my power, so I had to give her some of her own, she's grateful." "Well I'm not!" Carol yelled at him, tears in her eyes, "You've turned her into a monster.you've ruined her life, taken her soul." "You're exaggerating!" Carol could feel that she was losing the battle and relented to being held by Jareth, whose plan had been damaged by her mystical friend.  
  
Emily had cried and wept until her eyes were so sore that she was finding it hard to see. The hours that had gone past had only made her think of what she had done.and now she regretted everything. She knew she was nothing to Jareth, no one meant anything to Jareth. Why had she been so naïve. It cell was darkening by the minute and she struggled to remember what day it was. Then it came to her; it was the 29th tomorrow, she would always remember because it was her cousin's birthday. Soon it would be the 29th, and she was still no closer to home and even further away from innocence. She turned to face the window and leapt in shock when she saw someone already standing there.  
  
"Jareth?" She whispered, wiping away a tear before he saw it. "No," the figure replied, creeping closer. There was a sudden burst of flame in the middle of the room and Emily saw, in it's natural light, Colette. "Colette?" She murmured, not daring to get closer. "Yeah.hi,"  
  
"Wh.what are you doing here, how did you.?" and her eyes widened as Colette disappeared and reappeared beside her on the bed. "Magic." She sighed, lying back on the bed, exhausted. "I don't understand," "Casserole's already given me these questions," Colette closed her eyes, giggling slightly at Carol's nickname. "What? What's going on?" "Want it straight up?" "Please."  
  
"I sold my mortality and other human gifts to Jareth so that I could reach my full potential and have the power that I always knew I wanted." "You're a witch?" "A SORCERESS!" Emily was silent for a moment and then started to giggle, slowing getting louder until she was in a fit of hysterics. "What?.I am.you're taking it a lot better than Carol," "I can't imagine you on a broomstick!" Emily laughed, the boredom and traumatic events of the last hours taking their toll. Colette gave her a sarcastic look and was silent. "It's not as bad as what you done." She silenced Emily. "What?" Emily asked worriedly, "Well, you aided the apocalypse, very soon Jareth is gonna rule the world. He just needs to."  
  
"Needs to what?" "He needs to make love to Carol tomorrow, but she has to be willing, like you were."  
  
"I was not!" "You never yelled stop, you never tried to fight him off." Emily buckled under the truth. "What can we do?" "Not much," Colette lived up to her pessimistic nature. "What about you.your powers," "He holds my soul in his hand.I'm really gonna fight him.I ain't ready to meet Lucifer yet."  
  
Emily sat still and thought. They had to warn Carol, correction, she had to warn Carol. "I don't suppose you can't get me outta here?" Colette shook her head, "It seems selfish." She murmured, "But trust me, he won't just hurt me, you'll be the first to go," and with that she vanished, taking the fire with her. 


	10. Chapter 10

The time continued dragging its weary legs past.it seemed agonising, even for Jareth. He knew that soon he could be the most powerful man in the world, but he hated the fact that it relied on the willingness of a mortal schoolgirl. Carol lay back on the silk pillows, things had certainly changed since she first arrived. There must be a reason for the finery that had been thrust upon her. She had everything she needed, luxury food, people waiting on her hand and foot, but there was something missing - her friends. She sighed and ate another grape; she still had the longing to escape, even if it was from the riches that she had often longed for when they weren't hers. Michael plumped up her pillow and looked at her wistfully. "Anything you need?" He whispered, "No.where are my friends?" "I don't know, it's not for me to know," and he left, Paul following closely behind. Carol sighed, and looked back at the ceiling, there was nothing she could do and the feeling of utter helplessness was overwhelming. Just as she was wishing it, Jareth appeared at the door, despite not opening it. "How are you my dear?" He have whispered, have smirked. "Lonely.."  
  
"There's no need for that, I could give you anything, you want, I can give you friends."  
  
"You can't give me my friends, I don't want to be friends with your servants.I have friends,"  
  
"No, they're not your friends, if they were.why aren't they here?" He extended a bony finger to express his point. "That's because of you." She tried to think of more excuses but couldn't and looked towards his hungered eyes. Slowly she took a deep sigh and murmured, "Now?" He shook his head and her heart sank, she was tired of waiting for the inevitable. "I'll tell you what, I have a few minutes spare.I can stay here." "Thank-you," She whispered sarcastically. He gave a mock hurt look and then left, knowing that she would soon come to him in her own time.  
  
  
  
It was practically pitch black when Ben awoke. He yawned uninterested, Jareth would let him go soon and submit him to yet another dose of chores. Suddenly there was a bright light and he squinted. The light faded slightly and all the candles in the dungeon lit up. There standing before him was Colette. He gave her a disappointed look and tried to ignore her, which was relatively difficult.  
  
She had new attire, which gave out a completely different feel about her personality. No longer were there shabby jeans and the multi-coloured top. Just black, a black cloak amongst the other garments, the only thing that was still her original style was the green woolhat. "Hi Ben," She beamed, He ignored her again and looked in another direction. "Are you gonna stay like this?" She yelled, annoyed. He gave a solemn nod and stayed looking in the other direction. She crossed her arms and crossed the room to stand in his gaze. "I have nothing to say to you," He murmured, a disgusted tone in his voice. "You talk as if I've sold my soul." then she stopped and realised that she had, "Well, could be worse." He shook his head. "You're a fool," He whispered, "Maybe, but I'm a happy one." "You're kidding yourself.you're not happy." "And you're not free.but I could make you free." She crept closer, their faces almost touching.  
  
"I don't want anything from you," He closed his eyes, even though he didn't know why. "Of course you do.I can tell," She had a seducing smile on her face, but drew back, she'd make him beg. "Don't do that, you don't know me," "I know more than you think." "You don't." He kept up with the same argument for a while and then gave up, there was no point arguing. He tugged at his chains and then tried to think of something to say. Colette wandered around the dismal room and sniffed at it in disgust, "I could get you away from all this you know," She began again. "Well? What do you want me to do?" "Stop nagging, accept what as happened as what is destined." "Cut the crap, I know that's not what you want." "Now who's playing mind games?" Colette began unchaining him, keeping her slightly amused look. He rubbed his saw wrists and looked around at the candles that flickered every time she spoke.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked to her beckoning smile.  
  
Emily sat on the bed. She had befriended her four grey walls; they seemed the perfect listeners. The dripping continued, drip, drip, drip.she listened carefully, would the pattern change? Or was she doomed for it to continue endlessly. Jareth didn't need her anymore; she felt she would rot in this room. Drip, drip, drip, clunk. Clunk?! She looked towards the door and saw it open, just slightly and a blond head peered around the door. He dragged a broad smile across his face and beckoned for her to follow, which she did with unlimited willingness. Ben explained as they hurried along the corridors, how he was only following Colette's orders, despite how willing he found himself. Jareth knew he was being betrayed; he was quick off the mark. He paced the floor of his throne room, knowing that any minute Ben would appear, trying to spoil everything. Jealousy he put it down to, but you had to be of a certain kind.immortal, demanding, not a petty little boy.  
  
Well, maybe it would be more interesting to just sit and wait. Whatever Colette was up to, it would make the agonising wait go a bit more quickly. He smiled to himself, Ben had no power, just like the things he surrounded himself with, just like the world would be in one day's time. Less than that even. Soon enough Ben crept into the room, oblivious to Jareth's presence. Soon the younger froze in fright, realising what he had done and not really understanding why. Emily followed behind him, slightly more cautious. She knew Jareth was there and she knew that she would have to face him sooner or later, and it seemed that it would be sooner. He leapt down from his throne and stood defiantly in front of her. "You've come.." "I had to, I have to stop you," "Me?" He put on a mock innocent look which wasn't very convincing, "What have I done?" "Plotted against the world, I know everything," She looked confidently at Ben but was disheartened by his look of defeat. "And you think you can stop me." "I can try.." "With what? This excuse for a boy and your mystical friend?" "We have more power than you think." She smiled confidently and strode past him, producing a hammer from behind her back. "And what do you think you are going to do with that my dear?" Jareth asked sarcastically.  
  
She kept her smile and stopped directly in front of his thirteen-hour clock.  
  
"Watch me!" She laughed, taking a swing. Immediately she felt a force pulling her away from it. "Don't you ever touch that!" Jareth yelled, standing in front of it. She stood silent for a moment, hand still raised. Ben came up behind her and removed the hammer.  
  
"We tried," He mumbled under is breath, before they were both dragged off to the dungeons below.  
  
Carol sat wistfully on the bed, occasionally contemplating jumping out of the window. She looked at the stars and the gradual rising sun. A new day. She pondered on how much longer she would have to wait to be taken. Then, as if answering to her plea, Jareth appeared in front of her, smiling as he took her hand.  
  
"And you did what?" Colette asked, still confused by how the whole jigsaw was coming together. She paced the floor and occasionally glanced at Emily and Ben, who were chained to the wall with locks even she hadn't mastered yet. "We did what I thought necessary." Emily was proud of her achievement and smiled. "Well I just hope it works." Colette gave a worried look and sat in the middle of the floor, starting a fire in front of her. "Is that all you can do?" Emily was slightly amused, "Hey I'm still learning! I can disappear!" And with that she disappeared. "Brilliant!" Emily scowled 


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you like the gift?" Jareth blew in Carol's ear. "It's beautiful," She murmured, looking at the reflection of her new necklace in the grand mirror before her. "Just like you," He smiled before leading her to the dinner table. They ate quietly and, while she wasn't looking, raised his glass to his clock, making a toast to the time - nine o'clock.  
  
Carol appeared oblivious but she knew, deep down, that something was going to happen and she couldn't stop it. They had spent the day in each other's company, walking the grounds and admiring what would soon be hers, if she wanted it. She tried to show that she was completely happy, and at times she was, but there was always that nagging of the love she felt she was leaving behind, she had to find her friends, Jareth would never be her friend.  
  
She watched the clock as she sat after dinner, listening to the violinist that Jareth had made appear. There was something in the sound that she heard that was telling her to leave, run away, but when she looked at his mismatched eyes, content and harmless eyes and knew she couldn't leave them behind. The clock seemed to control the evening and she was intrigued as to why he was so anxious about the time before making his move.  
  
"And you're sure Jareth will leave it till the last half an hour before making his move?" "Yeah, definitely, we'd be dead by now otherwise," Ben closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "It is the 29th today isn't it?" Emily was beginning to get worried. "Yeah, just go to sleep," Ben tried to block her out, but she couldn't sleep, for once the weight of the world really was on their shoulders.  
  
Carol saw the minute hand travel slowly until it was half and hour to midnight. Jareth came up behind her and blew softly down her neck. She felt herself melt at his touch and turned to wrap her arms around his supple waist. His ran his hand down her cheek and then trailed down her neck, caressing her collarbone as he went. She went to sit on the sofa and extended a hand, to pull him down beside her. The servants had lit a fire and she looked at the magic strands of orange and yellow that leapt up from it and lit up his mellowing face. "I'll make you mine," he whispered, kissing her neck and slowly unbuttoning her dress. She moaned slightly under his touch and pulled him closer, lying down on her back. It wasn't long before he had stripped her of the materialism that kept her in the real world. She felt an overwhelming feeling of her own nakedness and didn't realise that he too was naked. It seemed to suit him; he didn't look embarrassed about anything as he ran a nimble finger up the inside of her thigh. This time her moans were muffled by an eager kiss. Then there was a sharp pain and she squirmed slightly, her mind spinning as she tried to think about what was really happening and what was really important. She couldn't hear anymore and was lost in the burning moment. It seemed agonisingly long and she felt guilty at not feeling overwhelmed in pleasure. She groaned trying to give him a hint to slow down and stop but he didn't. She clung onto him, beginning to feel like a helpless doll, mercilessly crumbling under his power. Soon he got up and was fully dressed again. He strode over to the clock and smiled as he murmured, "Midnight, my dear."  
  
She lay stunned, unable to understand. He lifted his arms up to the stars and beamed. "Come unto me power of the fallen angel, come unto me and I shall take the reins from Lucifer's hands!" he stood still for a moment and then frowned. "Come unto me!" He yelled angrily. "Games over!" Jareth turned and was confronted with Colette who now sported a pair of black griffin wings. "Like my new spell?" She smiled. He glared at her and strode forward, taking a swipe at her face but finding her disappear. "You stupid girl! How did you ruin my plans? Why?" "I didn't.you were beaten by a mortal." She perched happily in his throne. "How? How damn you?" Jareth scowled. "The clock.it's two hours slow.we changed it, well, Emily changed it, You made love to Casserole while it was half past one in the morning!" She fell about laughing and then disappeared before he could hurt her. "What plan?" Carol asked, teary eyed but Jareth didn't answer her and merely gave a bellow to the dark haired twins to fetch the traitors.  
  
"Face it, I beat you.you have to wait four years now, and you can't use us!" Emily smiled in his face, before taking Carol's hand and leading her to the door. Jareth couldn't stop her and watched.  
  
"Come on," Emily smiled to Colette as they passed but Colette shook her head. "I can't.I have to stay," She murmured, turning to go standing closer to Jareth. With that she watched them leave, before feeling his painful claws dig into her shoulder.  
  
"They may have got away, but you're still here." He whispered, 


	12. Chapter 12

Carol sat on her bed and hugged her favourite soft toy. Emily was on the computer in the corner of the room, scrolling through David Bowie web- sites. Neither was particularly happy at being home and they dreaded the next day, school again. They were silent, still trying to come to terms with what they had lost and gained over the past two days.  
  
"Jareth.stop!" Colette yelled, dramatically pushing him away and raising her battered arms. She tried forcing an invisible protective wall between her and the goblin king. He broke through it easily. He grabbed her by the throat, raising her slightly off of the ground. "You need to look a bit.wounded.if my plan is going to work.and besides.you deserve it." Jareth smirked, dropping her painfully to the floor. "I didn't have anything to do with it, why should I?" she pleaded. He beat her again, her painful cries falling on deaf ears.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Ben stood defiant behind Jareth, but he was batted away like an annoying fly.  
  
"And what do you expect to do with me once you've beat me to kingdom come?" She spat, wiping blood away from lip. "Put you on the fishing line and watch the fishes bite!" Jareth smiled, taking out his anger.  
  
"I miss her, we shouldn't of left her," Carol murmured into her pillow. "It was her decision." Emily tried to hide her guilt. "She came to help us, and we're not in so much danger now, he can't use us anymore." "She wouldn't listen." "We can't just sit here.." "What else can we do?" Emily was frustrated and decided to take a walk .  
  
The brunette wandered along the pavement miserably, taking in all the sights and sounds and promised never to take them for granted again. She rounded a corner and was suddenly pulled against a wall. She tried to get focus and found Colette standing in front of her, or what she though was Colette. "What.What happened?" Emily murmured tracing Colette's injuries. "It doesn't matter.he can't know I'm here. I came to warn you.he's gonna use me to get to you two.he'll hurt you, he's after you. Whatever you do, don't investigate anything out of the ordinary.and don't worry about me, don't do what he." She flinched as she felt a pain in her side.  
  
"He knows I'm here.I gotta go." "Colette wait!" Emily called, but it was too late, her friend vanished and she was once again alone.  
  
"How can we carry on when we know he's doing that to her?" Carol fretted, pulling her satchel further onto her shoulder.  
  
"That's what Colette said to do, she said don't trust him, despite what he's doing," Emily spoke sadly as they neared the school gates. As they rounded a corner, Emily walked headfirst into Jenna Hapson. "Ugh! Get off me weirdo!" Jenna yelled, storming off with her cronies.  
  
Normally the girls would make some gesture back, but they weren't up to it. What made things worse, the first lesson was French. The girls made their way to the toilets first, deliberately delaying their arrival to their worst lesson. Emily stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. She reached for the soap and found it wasn't there. She looked on the floor and found it lying there. She went to reach it but it slid away from her and suddenly lifted off of the ground. She stepped back in shock and watched as it made its way to the mirror. Carol looked up and gasped as the soap began to spell out some letters. "D.O.N.'.T. T.R.U.S.T. T.H.E. F.R.E.N.C.H. T.E.A.C.H.E.R.!" it read. "Don't trust the French Teacher?" Emily read it, a quizzical look on her face.  
  
Both looked at each other and then realised that they were ten minutes late. They hurried to class and rushed to their seats. They were surprised when the teacher didn't even mention their lateness. It wasn't their regular teacher. It was an older woman, with large pouting red lips and a large, proud bosom. The girls gave each other knowing looks and sunk in their seats. "Now class," The woman began with a French North African accent, "I've decided that it's such a nice day, we should spend it with Mother Nature, so I will conduct the lesson outside, please gather your books," She beamed, ushering the rest of the pupils out of the door. Carol and Emily were the other side of the room and the last out. As they hurried to the door, it suddenly slammed in front of them with amazing force without any help from anyone present.  
  
They gazed behind them at the French teacher and found Jareth sitting on the desk, reading a convenient French dictionary. "You girls are so easy to catch up with," He spoke clearly, not looking up from the book. "Where's Colette?" Carol immediately demanded, declaring what had been on her mind for the last 48 hours. "She's safe," He murmured, still taking more interest in the book. Carol growled under her breath and stormed up to her tormentor, snatching the book from his hands and slamming it shut. Jareth was taken aback but didn't show it. "Feisty aren't we?" He smiled, turning round to face her, "Is this the same mouse who gave herself to me only two days ago?" "I'm not a mouse.where's Colette?" "You don't give up do you?" He laughed callously, clicking his fingers and watching Colette appear.  
  
She spread her griffin wings menacingly and then settled down when she realised where she was.  
  
"I don't like French," She glared at Jareth through her black eye. "Neither do I.let's go and find something to eat.I'm famished." He smiled, transforming into a girl similar to the other 900 pupils, complete with uniform and ponytail. "I love single sex education, " He laughed, taking Carol and Emily by their arm. Colette transformed herself into her normal self, with the uniform and hiding the bruises, before following unwillingly. "It's not time for lunch." Emily spat, breaking free. The new blond girl smiled and, with a creepy overtone, murmured in Jareth's voice. "I'll make it lunch time!" She pointed at the clock and the girls watched in amazement as its hands moved round at an incredible speed and they saw girls and teachers rushing past them at what seemed like a hundred miles an hour. "Now for lunch," Jareth smiled and they headed down the corridor.  
  
The dining hall was still very much empty apart from a few younger ones and Jenna Hapson and Co., who were always there when you really didn't want them to be. Jareth sat at a table and waited impatiently. "Where's the food?!" He scowled, "You have to go get it yourself!" Colette scolded him, sitting a few seats away.  
  
"Aren't you eating?" He asked, with a face of mock concern as he rose to get a plate. "I don't eat - remember? You took that as well," Colette rested her head on the table. Seeing as it was only really ten o'clock in the morning, Carol and Emily also refused to eat and sat either side of Colette. "Are you ok?" Carol asked, when Jareth was out of earshot. "I'm fine." Colette lied, trying to close her eyes and sleep, another thing she was denied. "We need to get you away from him," "You can't.I'm ok.just don't fall for his plan.please," "Having a mother's meeting?" Jareth returned, carrying a plate of steaming food. He sat opposite them and began. They were silent as they watched him, all slightly disgusted at his general calmness.  
  
Suddenly Jennah Hapson strode past confidently and deliberately shoved Jareth's chair with the yell of "Freak!" Jareth choked slightly and coughed. He turned around and glared at Jenna Hapson's back. "Prejudice eyes, prejudice mind, I shall release you from the fibres that bind.." Suddenly they heard a shriek from behind them and Jenna rushed past them again, this time clinging to her clothes, which were literally falling apart at the seams. Every strand came undone and she ran around trying to find sympathetic help, of which there was none.  
  
Jareth, still disguised, stood, and motioned for the girls to follow him. Carol and Emily stuck close by him, keeping a watchful eye, but Colette lingered behind, miserable by the whole situation of being back in the depressing mortal world.  
  
"Hey hey we're the Monkees!" Four girls teased from behind. Colette knew that the corridor was empty except for them and couldn't hide her look of delight. Slowly she turned and watched them scream. The girls couldn't believe what they saw as the creature before them flapped its leathery black wings and grinned with two rows of venomous white fangs. Colette smiled to herself again as she transformed back; straightening her uniform and watching them run down the corridor.  
  
Mean while, Jareth was setting his plan in motion. "I know you are worried about your friend." He began, his voice surreally sprouting from the female form. Both girls nodded and looked at him for a solution. "I offer you a deal." He began. 


	13. Chapter 13

Colette trudged the labyrinth's shortcut and mused on the great mess that she always seemed to create for herself. Then she telepathically felt warmth and she turned to find Ben.  
  
"I.I was worried about you," He stuttered, "It was nice of you to stand up for me," She began, looking wistfully towards the horizon behind him.  
  
"It's ok." He smiled, leaning in closer. She didn't seem to notice and he watched, amazed, as a silent tear fell down her naturally pale face, the first he had seen since she arrived. "What's wrong?" He asked, not breaking her gaze. "They've agreed, I warned them not to, they've agreed.for me." She bowed her head and walked away, not accepting the comforting hug he offered.  
  
Jareth took them to a place they had never imagined and didn't believe possible. It was in a small cottage, quiet and secluded, looking like something from a Thomas Hardy novel. "Here, just here." He told himself, sitting on the bed that occupied most of the cottage's one room. He took Emily by the arm and pulled her down beside him, stroking her face. "I'll take you places you never knew were inside you," He promised, "You already have," She murmured, as their lips met. He stroked his finger along her leg and stopped at her knee, tapping it gently. "Don't stop," She murmured, running a swift hand through his hair. He rolled her on her back and unbuttoned her blouse, teasing her pale flesh with his tongue. He brought her to the edge quickly and easily, bringing her to her climax mercifully. Now she had mixed opinions about sex and lay back, hot and bothered, trying to work out why she had just agreed to have sex with Jareth when she agreed never again. Then it was Carol's turn and she came just as quickly, clinging onto him every moment, relishing in what she hadn't felt the first time round. When finished, Jareth dressed himself and delivered them back home, to the safety of their own beds.  
  
Colette sat below the tree and smiled slightly as Ben came up. "It's over," She murmured, looking at him as he sat beside her. "You're going home?" He asked. "If Jareth keeps his word," She whispered, guilty about the whole affair. Suddenly she became very aware of the young man's presence and she could feel his warm breath beating down on her neck. As she turned her head she found their faces almost touching, just like before. But now she was the fallen griffin, and she allowed him to kiss her. It was quick and simple and sweet. She licked her lips and opened her eyes to meet his. "I've been meaning to do that," He murmured, leaning in for another one. Once again, she allowed him and with her participation, the kiss evolved and they drew closer, both becoming lost in the moment. It was this simple action that reminded Colette of all the things she had given up as a mortal. Ben was half mortal; he was only Jareth's half brother, a product of the kind of conduct that Jareth now dealt in. He broke the kiss and wrapped his arm around Colette's shoulder, bringing her close. "Isn't this cosy?" Jareth smiled down on them, taking an object from his pocket. In the palm of his hand he held a small tiger's eyes rock. "Here!" He laughed; throwing it into Colette's hands, "It's your soul," He cackled slightly, "As fiery as a Tiger and a Heart of Stone.that's you," and he left. Colette looked at Ben and sighed, he knew the truth. If she accepted it then she would be returned to the mortal world and their paths would never cross again. He nodded to her, explaining that her friends had sacrificed their innocence and integrity for what she held in her hand. Colette gave him one final kiss and concentrated on the stone.  
  
Carol and Emily dragged themselves to the supermarket; both annoyed that their mothers hadn't noticed their sleepy nature and bouts of depression. They wheeled the trolley round, throwing in the occasional grocery when they remembered. Carol picked up a pint of milk and placed it mindlessly in the trolley. "No.you're mum drinks semi-skimmed." Carol looked up at the voice she had just heard and found Colette smiling at her. "Colette?" She murmured, and drew her friend into a drowsy hug. Emily joined in too; knowing that Jareth had kept his end of the bargain. "Thanks for what you did." Colette mustered, hugging them back. The girls looked modest and listened intently as Colette explained what had happened. "After all of it," She finished, "I don't miss the spells, the power.there's just one thing I miss.."  
  
"Can I help you?" A male voice asked. Colette gazed up with glassy eyes and found a young man offering to take control of her trolley. She knew his smile immediately and grabbed Ben around the waist, squeezing him tight. Ben hugged her back and smiled, "Jareth ain't such a bad guy after all." He laughed. 


End file.
